


Stress Relief

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bruno COME HOME, Cured Bruno, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, mild spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Kiran is pacing so hard, he's about to leave a hole in the floor. Bruno goes to calm his summoner down.[cured recruited bruno, because maybe if i write about it, it will happen]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE HE AT FEH. MISSIGN SINCE SEPTEMBER
> 
> (this fic is already established Bruno/Kiran with Bruno being cured, but Veronica not yet)

Kiran's going to run a hole into the floor.

Bruno sighs from afar, watching the summoner pace up and down the dusty corridor with increasing agitation. An upcoming mission to Nifl had taken hold of Kiran's attention completely; they were advancing into a large group of soldiers backed by that devious Loki on the fortnight. Said mission had caused Kiran to write down ten different strategies only to rip them all up, stay up all night fretting and eventually set off into a less-used part of the castle for "some alone time to think".

Naturally, he had to interfere. As cute as his annoyed face was, Kiran was the type to stew in his own anxieties to an unhealthy degree and the frantic pace of his wringing hands already speaks to the younger man's doubts compounding upon themselves. Sighing, Bruno pushes himself off the column he was leaning against to appraoch the summoner.

"Kiran."

The younger man starts, freezing in place. He whirls around, expression softening upon seeing the intruder.

"Bruno! You frightened me."

Bruno smirks, flicking the other's forehead to an annoyed "Hey!"

"You were far too wrapped up in your head, as always."

"Well..." Kiran grumbles, knowing he's in no position to deny it.

The summoner shoves his face into the other's chest, sighing. Bruno laughs as his hears a loud groan emanate from his chest, fondly placing a hand on the other's back.

"I have 2 plans and both are them are bad. My head hurts just thinking of it" Kiran grumbles, nuzzling his head further into the other.

 "Spend too long in your mind and you'll go insane, no doubt" Bruno chides, laughing at the huff from the summoner as he drew his head back.

"Is that what you're here for, then?" Kiran asks playfully, looking up at the taller man.

Bruno smiles. Kiran's bangs are poking out every which way, his robe is rumpled and his eyes are red rimmed from stress. 

He's adorable.

"I am your... stress relief, I suppose" Bruno replies coyly, gently lifting the other's hood down and smirking at the light blush on the other's face.

Tired as he was, Kiran's eyes seemed infinitely warm as Bruno lifts a slow hand to caress his face. The younger man leans into the touch, sighing happily. Gods, but he was cute. Bruno lifts his other hands to trace the other's lips; chapped from biting at it no doubt, though just as inviting as ever. With a quick glance at the other to confirm that was indeed what he wanted, the older leans in to press a soft kiss to the other's lips. The reaction is immediate; Kiran is on him, eager and desperate. He kisses Bruno like he's holding onto a life line; clinging and wanting and _needy_. Bruno groans into the kiss, wrapping a hand around the other's nape and squeezing reassuringly. Kiran is warm; from the soft invitation of his mouth to the hands that clutch at his form almost reverently. 

He wanted to squeeze him in, further and further. He wanted to feel and think and touch nothing but the man in front of him, sweet and pliant.

Bruno pulls back with a soft sigh, watching smugly as a strand of saliva briefly connects their lips. Kiran looks slightly dazed as he eyes the others lips once more.

He wants to see more of that expression.

He pushes further, moving his lips down to the other's neck and mouthing at the flesh there. Kiran's soft groans spur him on; grinning wickedly, he sucks on the skin lightly. A small gasp escapes Kiran's lips and Bruno wants to eat it up. Further down he goes, to the slightest hint of collarbone peeking over the summoner's shirt. He gives it a quick nip, groaning happily as Kiran tangles his hands through his hair. 

Kiran's lip is quivering. He's trying not to show it, but he's rubbing his legs together, with lips glossy and wet. Bruno tries to stamp down the spike of lust that shoots through him at the sight, but the other is looking so open that-

"Bruno? Did you find Kiran?"

Bruno yanks his head back so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash. 

Footsteps are their second warning before Anna appears at the end of the corridor, looking concerned.

"Ah, I was-"

Anna stops, taking in Kiran's dishevelled state and Bruno's guilty, flushed face. She smirks.

"Commander, that's, um-" Kiran starts, face red.

"You're looking a lot less stressed, so whatever advice Bruno gave you must have worked!" Anna said cheerfully, knowing grin resembling a cheshire cat. 

Giggling, she turned away as both men spluttered.

"The second strategy meeting is tomorrow at noon. Don't forget!"

And with that, the redhead leaves. Kiran groans and shoves his face back into Bruno's chest again.

"Well, that's the mood ruined" the younger mumbles.

Bruno just chuckles, leading the other away from the corridor.

"If you like, we can go over your plans together and come up with something more concrete for tomorrow?" he offers, taking the other's hand in his own.

It still gave him a simple thrill to hold the other's hand so easily; doing what he liked and being able to live out his own future separate from the curse was still a novelty. A happy warmth fills his chest at the thought and he presses a kiss against Kiran's gloved hand, making the other flustered.

"That sounds a lot better than anything I have right now" Kiran smiles, letting Bruno lead him through the dusty, old corridors out into the main hall. 

Bruno grins back, relieved at the relaxed posture of the other. He gently tugs the other towards the summoner's quarters. It's late; there are few onlookers in the hall and most know of their relationship at any rate. Most heroes know that the summoner is completely and undoubtedly _his._

Hm. Perhaps he hadn't stamped out his arousal completely...

"The evening is young yet; if our plans get too complex, perhaps more stress relief is in order." he says lightly, revelling in the electric look Kiran shoots at him.

"Perhaps." Kiran replies equally as nonchalantly, giving Bruno's hand a coy squeeze.

Revising battle plans had never sounded so invigorating. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. FKiran version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from a reader for a FKiran version :) Nothing much new, just a quick change about.

Kiran's going to run a hole into the floor.

Bruno sighs from afar, watching the summoner pace up and down the dusty corridor with increasing agitation. An upcoming mission to Nifl had taken hold of Kiran's attention completely; they were advancing into a large group of soldiers backed by that devious Loki on the fortnight. Said mission had caused Kiran to write down ten different strategies only to rip them all up, stay up all night fretting and eventually set off into a less-used part of the castle for "some alone time to think".

Naturally, he had to interfere. As cute as her annoyed face was, Kiran was the type to stew in her own anxieties to an unhealthy degree and the frantic pace of her wringing hands already speaks to the younger woman's doubts compounding upon themselves. Sighing, Bruno pushes himself off the column he was leaning against to appraoch the summoner.

"Kiran."

She starts, freezing in place. She whirls around, expression softening upon seeing the intruder.

"Bruno! You frightened me."

Bruno smirks, flicking the other's forehead to an annoyed "Hey!"

"You were far too wrapped up in your head, as always."

"Well..." Kiran grumbles, knowing she's in no position to deny it.

The summoner shoves her face into the other's chest, sighing. Bruno laughs as he hears a loud groan emanate from his chest, fondly placing a hand on the other's back.

"I have 2 plans and both are them are bad. My head hurts just thinking of it" Kiran grumbles, nuzzling her head further into the other.

"Spend too long in your mind and you'll go insane, no doubt" Bruno chides, laughing at the huff from the summoner as she drew her head back.

"Is that what you're here for, then?" Kiran asks playfully, looking up at the taller man.

Bruno smiles. Kiran's bangs are poking out every which way, her robe is rumpled and her eyes are red rimmed from stress.

She's adorable.

"I am your... stress relief, I suppose" Bruno replies coyly, gently lifting the other's hood down and smirking at the light blush on the other's face.

Tired as she was, Kiran's eyes seemed infinitely warm as Bruno lifts a slow hand to caress her face. She leans into the touch, sighing happily. Gods, but she was cute. Bruno lifts his other hands to trace the other's lips; chapped from biting at it no doubt, though just as inviting as ever. With a quick glance at the other to confirm that was indeed what she wanted, the older leans in to press a soft kiss to the other's lips. The reaction is immediate; Kiran is on him, eager and desperate. She kisses Bruno like she's holding onto a life line; clinging and wanting and needy. Bruno groans into the kiss, wrapping a hand around the other's nape and squeezing reassuringly. Kiran is warm; from the soft invitation of her mouth to the hands that clutch at his form almost reverently.

He wanted to squeeze her in, further and further. He wanted to feel and think and touch nothing but the woman in front of him, sweet and pliant.

Bruno pulls back with a soft sigh, watching smugly as a strand of saliva briefly connects their lips. Kiran looks slightly dazed as she eyes the others lips once more.

He wants to see more of that expression.

He pushes further, moving his lips down to the other's neck and mouthing at the flesh there. Kiran's soft groans spur him on; grinning wickedly, he sucks on the skin lightly. A small gasp escapes Kiran's lips and Bruno wants to eat it up. Further down he goes, to the slightest hint of collarbone peeking over the summoner's shirt. He gives it a quick nip, groaning happily as Kiran tangles her hands through his hair.

Kiran's lip is quivering. She's trying not to show it, but she's rubbing her legs together, with lips glossy and wet. Bruno tries to stamp down the spike of lust that shoots through him at the sight, but the other is looking so open that-

"Bruno? Did you find Kiran?"

Bruno yanks his head back so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash.

Footsteps are their second warning before Anna appears at the end of the corridor, looking concerned.

"Ah, I was-"

Anna stops, taking in Kiran's dishevelled state and Bruno's guilty, flushed face. She smirks.

"Commander, that's, um-" Kiran starts, face red.

"You're looking a lot less stressed, so whatever advice Bruno gave you must have worked!" Anna said cheerfully, knowing grin resembling a cheshire cat.

Giggling, she turned away as both spluttered.

"The second strategy meeting is tomorrow at noon. Don't forget!"

And with that, the redhead leaves. Kiran groans and shoves her face back into Bruno's chest again.

"Well, that's the mood ruined" the younger mumbles.

Bruno just chuckles, leading the other away from the corridor.

"If you like, we can go over your plans together and come up with something more concrete for tomorrow?" he offers, taking the other's hand in his own.

It still gave him a simple thrill to hold the other's hand so easily; doing what he liked and being able to live out his own future separate from the curse was still a novelty. A happy warmth fills his chest at the thought and he presses a kiss against Kiran's gloved hand, making the other flustered.

"That sounds a lot better than anything I have right now" Kiran smiles, letting Bruno lead her through the dusty, old corridors out into the main hall.

Bruno grins back, relieved at the relaxed posture of the other. He gently tugs the other towards the summoner's quarters. It's late; there are few onlookers in the hall and most know of their relationship at any rate. Most heroes know that the summoner is completely and undoubtedly his.

Hm. Perhaps he hadn't stamped out his arousal completely...

"The evening is young yet; if our plans get too complex, perhaps more stress relief is in order." he says lightly, revelling in the electric look Kiran shoots at him.

"Perhaps." Kiran replies equally as nonchalantly, giving Bruno's hand a coy squeeze.

Revising battle plans had never sounded so invigorating.


End file.
